


Our Pain

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry finds himself unnable to sleep, Lupin and he talk about their lost family.</p>
<p>*********************************************</p>
<p>A drabble that talks about how much Lily, James and Sirious mean to Remus and Harry. Between the fifth and sixth books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Pain

“Remus?”

Lupin moved his eyes away from the stars, looking back as Harry walked to him, curiosity in his eyes. Lupin smiled, turning his body to the young boy while leaning on the rail.

“Yes, Harry? What are you doing here so late?”

“I saw a shadow outside and realised it was you. I got curious” he said, walking to him and also leaning on the rail. “I couldn’t really sleep, to be honest. Nightmares, you know? Anyway, what are you doing here alone?”

“Oh, I know. Nightmares” Lupin said, turning back to the stars. “Well, I’m just thinking. Sometimes it is nice to simply... watch the stars and pretend that everything is okay” he added, knowing the boy would know how he felt.

“Yeah...” Harry muttered, supporting his head with his hand. “Sometimes I like to imagine I’m on vacation, and they are waiting for me. Mum, dad, Sirius... You must miss them a lot.”

“Not more than you.”

“Surely more than I” the boy said, looking up at Lupin. “My parents died when I was a baby, and I only knew Sirius for two years. You knew them your whole life. You miss them more than I for sure.”

“Perhaps. But don’t underestimate the mind and love of a child. Especially yours Harry. You’re a great kid” he said, smiling down at the boy with that calming way of his. Harry fixed his glasses and smiled back, lightly.

The two stayed silent for a while, just watching the stars. Something seemed to be around them, both could feel it. It was like a dense fog, but there was nothing bothering their vision. 

Then, Harry turned to Lupin again.

“Professor... I’ve always wondered why you stayed. Why you’re fighting this war. Now you have Tonks. You could just disappear, live your life, and yet you stay, you fight. Why?” he asked, his eyes curious but slightly apprehensive. Lupin, on the other side, just stared back at him, confused.

“I thought it was fairly obvious. You need to be protected. The more, the better” he said, and Harry looked away with a frown. Lupin frowned back, tilting his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like to be a bother” Harry mumbled, looking up. “Everyone is here to protect me. I am trouble for some many people. I hate it.”

“Harry” Lupin sighed, squeezing the boy’s shoulder. “Please don’t say that. Everyone is here protecting you because they know what they will go through and they want to   
help you anyway. They have hopes you will save the magic world Harry. You’re very important” he said, softly, while smiling at the boy. Harry just sighed. “But that’s not the reason I’m still here.”

“Why are you here then?” he asked, looking up at the closest person he had of his real family. Lupin didn’t stop smiling.

“These people love you, but they protect you because you’re the chosen one” he said slowly, being as honest as he could without hurting Harry. “I protect you because you’re the son and the nephew of my best friends. Even if you weren’t the boy from the prophecy, even if you had nothing to do with this war, I would still be here, protecting you and taking care of you. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you” he said, his voice soft and sweet like a father’s that talks to his child. “I know that James, Lily and Sirius are watching us, and they would want me to do exactly what I’m doing.”

Harry looked up at Lupin and felt his heart tightening. He nodded, looking away because he didn’t want Remus to see him upset.

“I really, really miss them” he mumbled, his voice shaking. Lupin gave him a sad smile and looked back up at the stars. He knew Harry needed a moment.

“You remind me of them in a lot of ways” he said, watching the night sky. “I know people love to say that you have your mother’s eyes, but that’s not all. You’re sweet and smart, and worries about your friends just like her. You’re carefree and confident like Sirius. And you’re just like your father, in appearance and way. You have a little bit of me too, but still” Lupin chuckled, looking down at Harry. “You are the marauders, with a little bit of Lily.”

“I am nothing like Pettigrew” Harry growled, lowly, looking at Lupin and making the man sigh.

“I know you hate him, like Sirius did, but he wasn’t bad before. I just don’t know how he got sorted in Gryffindor” he said, smiling weakly.

The two stayed quiet again, watching the stars. Each of them suffered their pain in silence, knowing they had each other, and yet knowing it wasn’t quite enough. Both lost   
their families, and neither knew how to deal with it.

And not from afar, with the blowing of the wind, the souls of their loved ones watched them in pain. They couldn’t make either feel better, but as the wind blew warmer, the alive knew the souls suffered, and suffered with their pain.

 

Death just watched, waiting for the time when they would all meet again.


End file.
